mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/join
We currently do not need any more staff This is a general staff discussion page. If you have suggestions for major changes, post 'em here. can i please be a staff im british so when you guys are sleeping ill be awake doing the job please i also keep editing your pages! :What rank are you?-- 23:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) umm rank 3 im almost rank 4 You need more code practice -- 22:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Staff can i join this Official store?? i will hep for the item -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 01:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :What do you have and how active are you to be a staff member?-- 04:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Please set up your sig so all the code doesn't come on the page, should be in your sig setting. Other then that I think you will make a fine staff member 06:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 can i work for the store????Jojo321 (talk) 02:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) please?Jojo321 (talk) 02:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Do you know how to operate a personal store? 03:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::good point FB100Z, and are you a high enough rank to supply Items?-- 05:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) He's rank 2 I think. I work hey Joeman i asked BobaFett2 if i can be a staff member and he said if i will be on and said i go on everyday and he said that i am now a staff member so can you '''please add me to the staff list thanks! 22:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ok what rank are you and do you understand that if you are a staff member you can't order from the official store-- 22:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) im rank 3 but i got rank 3 4 5 6 7 items 22:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :are you willing to sell those items at the stores low price?-- 22:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) yes i dont feel like getting to rank 4 and i got lots of loose spark thornax and tires 22:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Joeman on the Inventory of the store my name is not on there why? 22:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I do not think you need to I do not like it anyway so I would not worry about it-- 23:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ok 23:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Back in. Can I? We have enough workers but I think you can-- 16:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) bmeister487 Can I be a staff member? I am on the wiki almost every day and am in the middle of Rank 4. Thanks!-bmeister487 18:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) What items do you have, that you are willing to sell? Also see the page My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Signature_Policy on how to set up your sig properly. 07:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Basically any mailable Rank 4 items. I'm only rank 4 but I have some rank 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 items too. Well? Yes or no? Please answer soon, I've been waiting for an answer for a very long time.[[User:bmeister487|'bmeister487']][[User talk:bmeister487|'My Talk']] Store '''02:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I do not think that we need staff at the moment but your name will come to mind if we need to employ someone-- 02:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) OK. Staff (accepted) can i be a staff i have a bunch of item -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 06:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Your previous request is at the top of this page please respond to that. 07:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) i know but why it take about a Sig?? and i can join Right?? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 09:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) no-- 16:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :well you know what: we are running low on Items and you are rank 10 right? so I think you can start because we need some staff-- 19:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Mln vs clubpages (Pending) well my store is up for sale and i am no longer working at stores if you take a look at my store i have good code pratice a lot of experice and i am rank 7 looking for a part that sells the guests items for my clicks but i don't mind selling items.also i am active in this wiki as well.just also to point out that bemster(numbers)only joined a few hours before me Toa Gelu Can I join the staff? Please? --blueblueblueblueSee my store 19:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) What rank are you? 19:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) 4 blueblueblueblueSee my store 22:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but right now we don't need rank 4 people. 02:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Mackmoron11 Im rank 9, and I have alot of items. It says no workers are needed at the top of this page, but when you need more workers I can help. Also, most of the items I have are rank 4 or above, so I could help with getting the store fully reopened. 14:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes! 15:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) "Im accepted right? I'm not on the staff list 13:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Add yourself to it if you want. 14:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Staff I think you should read that-- 15:17, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Brandbest1 Can I be a staff member? Ask joeman. I don't really have time to decide. 22:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) We dont need any more staff at the moment. 00:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey guys, i would like to take a few months off staff duty because i want to be able to order from the shop, plus i dont have many items that people buy. Sure. 01:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Teddy_R1 Can I be a staff member when you need more. If there are any foreign languages, I can help translate them. I can do most languages, French, Spanish, (all the ones that use the Latin letters) 18:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure that we need that. We don't need anyone before rank 6 right now. 21:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok so I can reapply when I'm higher ranked? If you get to rank 7 and can make animals, that would rule. 21:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Joeman200 thinks I could work here. And I have 90 elemetal Earths and 75 waters 17:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ooh, thats a lot of elementals. but dont you want to save that up for when you become rank 7?? No, I want to help the store. I can always order them from nottold. He sells 25 earths for 10 clicks and 20 waters for 10 clicks. So I just want to work for the shop. 21:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ok, you can take my place for now, cause im on break until June to get some rank 6, 7, and/or 8 items to help the store. What prices should the elementals be? I can also supply 1-4 items+nebulars.and fairy dust. can i buy some nebulars from you?? the elementals can be 1 click each, because they are really easy to get.